


Love Like Yours

by Stuff666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad boi hours, Spoilers, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: IT CHAPTER TWO SPOILERSIt's time for Eddie's funeral, and Richie is called upon to give a eulogy. It ends a little differently than expected.





	Love Like Yours

They had such a short time together. Just days before he was ripped, literally, out of his arms. Before he was left in the basement of a collapsing house, left to be crushed by the collapsing cave, left to be forgotten. 

Left there to leave him all alone. 

And Richie can’t stand it. He hates knowing that Eddie, his Eds, is still down there, hates knowing that the casket in front of him is empty because there is no body to fill it. He can’t stand knowing that Eddie’s last resting place is in the place he hated the most. He had been so terrified to go back there. But Richie had convinced him, had made him feel brave enough to enter there with the rest of them. If he had just kept his mouth shut, Eddie would be alive today, he just knows it. 

As he stands there, in front of the crowd, the Losers in the front row beside the sobbing woman he had learned was Eddie’s wife, Richie lets his tears fall. He’s not ashamed, not today, to cry. And as he stands there, smoothing out the paper on the podium in front of him, he doesn't bother to put his stage voice on before he begins to speak. He doesn't need the paper in front of him, because, for once, he has written his own material, and he has it memorized. 

“Edward Kaspbrak, or Eddie as we all called him, was my best friend. Sure, I had a few best friends, but he was the best of them. He laughed at all my jokes, and never once laughed at me for doing my silly voices. Told me to shut up, yes, but never laughed at me. He was the only one who didn't laugh at me. He was just as nerdy as I was, and we spent hours at his house just watching cheesy movies or reading comic books on his bedroom floor. His house was my second home, it seemed.”

Pausing, he looked down at the paper in front of him. Here were the words he the most scared to say, but he steeled himself and said them anyway. “Before long, I realized something else though. While he was my best friend, yes, I also began to notice that my feelings towards Eddie ran a whole lot deeper than friendship. Before long, I had fallen so deeply in love with him that there was no way I could ever fall out of it. I never said anything, because we were growing up in a time where making that kind of love vocal would have meant that no one would ever speak to me again.”

The room in front of him is dead silent. The Losers all look at him with love and pity in their eyes, and Eddie’s wife looks at him with a new understanding in her eyes. She had loved Eddie with all her heart too, after all. It is that look that makes him keep speaking. “I don't know if he loved me the same way, and I guess I’ll never know now. I never told him, because I just wanted to be happy, and I knew that finding out might destroy him. But I know that he loved me in some way, and that is enough.”

He turns to look at the heavens, directing his last words right at Eddie. “Eds, I love you. I think I always will. And even if it was never any love besides friendship, I just want you to know that I have never felt a love like yours, and I doubt I will ever again.” Richie steps back from the podium, ducking his head as he mutters a “thank you” before leaving the room. He can hear the priest taking his place, continuing the ceremony, but he can’t bear to be in that space anymore. 

He wanders until he finds an empty hallway, and he sinks to the ground, back against a wall and fist in his mouth to muffle his sobs. When he hears footsteps, he assumes it's a Loser until a soft female voice speaks. “Mind if I join you?” 

It’s Eddie’s wife. Richie nods. 

She sinks to the ground beside him. “I’m Myra. I don't think we were ever introduced. I’m assuming you already know exactly who I am, who I was to Eddie?” at his nod, she keeps speaking. “He never spoke of you, never spoke of any of you guys actually, but I know he loved you just the same way you loved him.” her voice is clear, though her face is streaked with tears. “There was always some part of him that was holding back from me, some part of him that seemed to be holding on to someone else. For a while, I thought he was having an affair, especially when I heard your name muttered in his sleep. But when I questioned him about it one day, he seemed genuinely confused as to who you were.”

Richie opened his mouth, to try and explain, but she shushes him. “I don't need an explanation. His dreams of you always involved him saying he loved you, hence the thoughts of an affair. I stopped thinking about it though, had completely forgotten until today. I’m glad to have finally met you, Richie, to have met the man who my husband loved. And as much as I want to hate you for stealing his heart, I can’t. I’m just sorry that you didn't get to love him as I did.” at this, she presses a kiss to his cheek and stands up. 

She doesn't speak another word to him before she walks away. 

It doesn't hit him until later that he had never told her his name, and when questioned, the other Losers said they had never told her either. She had never even talked to any of them. But she had known exactly who he was. That was what made him finally believe her words. 

Because if she could know who he was without having to ask, maybe Eddie really had talked about him in his sleep.

Maybe Eddie really had loved him too.


End file.
